Undertale: Another Protagonist
by JeidenNeo
Summary: El siguiente es un Fan Fiction de Undertale. Obviamente pueden tomarlo como un AU o simplemente como una historia totalmente diferente a la versión original desarrollada por Toby Fox. Neils es un chico de 18 años que se interpone en el destino de su primo Frisk, y cae en una serie de acontecimientos en las que su verdadera batalla será luchar contra el fantasma de su pasado.
**Undertale: Another Protagonist**

 **El siguiente es un Fan Fiction de Undertale. Obviamente pueden tomarlo como un AU o simplemente como una historia totalmente diferente a la versión original desarrollada por Toby Fox. Esta historia contiene diálogos muy fuera para los que odian lo que sea que haga el fandom referente al videojuego. Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Episodio 1: The Underground**

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, el planeta Tierra fue habitado por dos razas con múltiples semejanzas y diferencias, los humanos y los monstruos. Vivieron en armonía durante miles de años. Pero entonces, durante la primera mitad de la Edad Media, se detonó un gran odio y rivalidad por parte de los humanos hacia los monstruos, y viceversa, pero a pesar de todo, la monarquía de parte del rey de los humanos y el rey de los monstruos, hacía que ninguna guerra se confrontara, pero eso no impedía que el repudio de unos hacia otros aumentara.

Fue entonces, que durante la segunda mitad de la edad media, el equilibrio y la paz ya no podían seguir continuando. Todo se desmoronó, y entró en acción una gran guerra entre monstruos y humanos. A pesar de todo, los humanos salieron victoriosos, y los 7 más grandes hechiceros de la humanidad encerraron a los monstruos en el subsuelo, con el fin de que nunca más volvieran a la superficie, y según dicen, desde entonces nunca más se volvió a ver a un monstruo caminando entre los humanos.

Muchos años más tarde…

Monte Ebott: Año 2015.

Debajo de este terreno de gran altura, se encuentra un pueblo albergado de personas que les gustaba relatar múltiples leyendas. Una de ellas data desde hace 5 años atrás, cuando una niña subió hacia la montaña con toda prisa para escapar de algo inminente, pero sin darse cuenta y por voltear su rostro hacia abajo en dirección a su pueblo, se tropezó con unas ramas y cayó hacia adelante, hacia un gran agujero que se encontraba en un lugar específico casi alcanzando la superficie más alta de dicha montaña, entonces la profundidad del agujero era de gran magnitud que ni se podía ver el fondo, aunque casualmente sí tenía fondo pues eso lo comprobó la misma niña al caer de más de 500 metros de altura aunque por suerte un hermoso jardín de flores blandas amarillas amortiguó su caída.

Es así que entonces desde ese momento más personas cayeron en el mismo agujero con el paso del tiempo, y por ello la leyenda dice que cada quien escale el Monte Ebott, jamás se regresará…

Septiembre del 2015.

Acelerar, escapar, era lo única que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Esa agonía y miedo de llegar a ser atrapado, era lo que alimentaba las ansias de seguir a toda marcha con su moto sin rumbo fijo, todo sea por escapar de los policías que lo perseguían en ese momento. Así mismo con motos y patrullas que llevaban por delante el escudo de la ley.

-Alto ahí, criminal!- Era lo que se escuchaba del megáfono de unos de los autos de la policía, mientras que la sirena resonaba al unísono de la persecución policiaca.

(No, no me dejaré capturar tan fácilmente.) Pensaba Neils mientras no dejaba de presionar el acelerador. (No mientras aún tenga esperanza.) Concluyó su pensamiento.

Entonces el chico seguía con su huida, pero sabía que algo era cierto. Él era un criminal, aunque no lo recordara o simplemente no lo reconociera.

(No, no soy un asesino. Yo no lo hice, estoy seguro de ello. Pero… esta sangre en mi camisa, no es mía realmente.) Pensaba mientras empezaba a entrar al pueblo que quedaba debajo del Monte Ebott. (Enserio… enserio soy tan malo como dicen? Realmente debo ser capturado?) Exclamaba en su propia mente, pero luego en ese momento escuchó una voz que le decía que no se detuviera. Que la profecía debía cumplirse, y él era parte esencial para ello. (Eh? Profecía? De dónde vino esa voz? Acaso… fue él de nuevo?) Pero distraerse con esa duda le quitó la concentración a su escape y en el acto no se dio cuenta que los policías ya le habían cerrado el camino, y que retroceder no era una buena opción pues también venían patrullas de ese lado.

(Rayos! Qué hago ahora?) Se preguntaba Neils, mientras los policías de la parte delantera lo apuntaban con sus armas y le gritaban que se arroje al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta que a su izquierda, empezaba un camino elevado, que en realidad era la elevación hacia el terreno del Monte Ebott. Fue así, que aprovechando que obviamente los policías no pueden venir desde arriba en la montaña, volvió a presionar con todo el acelerador y dio casi una vuelta entera en la tierra para agarrar impulso y conducir hacia la montaña, pues aunque obviamente eso no lo llevaría a ninguna ruta de escape, y atrapado por la desesperación, aún así no perdía la esperanza de no llegar a ser capturado y tenía como plan subir haciendo que los policías retrasen su captura pues no todos tenían una moto y aparte sabían que subir a la montaña aún con ese vehículo sería algo peligroso.

Los segundos pasaban, ya se llegaba al primer minuto, cuando de repente Neils decide observar por su espejo derecho del vehículo para cerciorarse que los haya dejado muy lejos a los policías. Curiosamente, en aquella fracción de segundo, él sigue a toda velocidad hasta una parte demasiado empinada de la montaña que al llegar al límite de ese lugar empinado y debido a la velocidad de la moto sale disparado hacia el aire donde obviamente pierde el equilibrio.

Al querer controlar la moto a más de 5 metros de altura del suelo algo plano que estaba delante de la parte empinada, fija su vista un momento hacia abajo y observa que está a punto de chocar a un niño, entonces se hace con su moto a un lado hacia su derecha mientras que el niño se mueve hacia la izquierda de Neils, para asegurarse de que no e caiga la moto encima.

Neils al hacerse con su derecha se lanza de la moto hacia adelante en dirección al niño y deja que su vehículo siga su curso desequilibrado y se caiga hacia de la montaña mientras se golpea con rocas y árboles de la bajada. Cuando Neils se levanta después de tirarse al suelo recuerda que al niño que vio hace un momento era su primo, así que caminó hacia adelante para hablar con él pero solo veía que a un metro de distancia se encontraba un agujero gigantesco y entonces pensó lo peor. Corrió hacia el agujero y vio que su primo se estaba agarrando de las raíces del filo del suelo en dirección al fondo de dicho agujero. Neils le agarra ambos brazos y lo trae de vuelta al suelo seguro.

-Te encuentras bien?- Le decía Neils al niño.

-Sí, creo estoy bien.- Respondía su primo mientras jadeaba por la fuerza que puso en sus brazos para no dejarse vencer por la gravedad.

En ese momento se escucha a poca distancia unas 2 motos que hacían el mismo sonido que el de una sirena de policía, y unas que otras voces que hablaban de atrapar y capturar al homicida. Neils pensó que ya se dieron cuenta que su moto cayó de la montaña y que sería más fácil encontrarlo.

-Neils… Tú… Lo volviste a hacer no?- Decía el niño.

-Eh?- Fue lo único que decía Neils un poco nervioso.

-Volviste a matar a alguien. Prometiste que no asesinarías a nadie más. Ahora sé por qué tienes manchada tu camiseta de sangre.-

-Sí, es cierto- Comentaba Neils. -Pero realmente no fui yo, sino él. Y estoy seguro que no me entiendes, pero ahora te diré la verdad. Te revelaré algo que solo muy pocos supieron aparte de mí, y ahora tú lo sabrás.- Exclamaba, y luego tomó un poco de aire para decirlo. -Yo, padezco de esquizofrenia. Así es. Y esta enfermedad ha desarrollado en mí un trastorno de bipolaridad en el que otro yo, escondido en mi subconsciente, se despierta cuando quiere hacer de las suyas por motivos que desconozco, y jamás recuerdo lo que hago cuando él toma el control de mi cuerpo y a veces le arranca la vida a alguien.-

-Pero si dices que no lo recuerdas, cómo sabes que es él?- Preguntaba el niño.

-Por así decirlo, yo vuelvo a despertar momento después de que él hace de las suyas. Al principio creía que ese otro lo hacía por cobardía para no encarar la situación, pero luego una vez me contó que lo hacía porque le gusta molestarme haciéndome ver lo que "nosotros" hicimos y que no debo arrepentirme de nada. Sabe como sufro y eso le divierte. Aparte, también se comunica conmigo cuando escucho sus voces en mi cabeza en algunas ocasiones. La mayoría de ellas son a la hora de dormir.- Concluye Neils.

-Es difícil de procesar lo que me dices, pero creo que me dices la verdad.- Argumentaba el primo.

Los policías cada vez se acercaban más y más a donde estaban los dos, entonces Neils supo que ya era hora de ponerle fin a todo.

-Sabes, me pregunto qué hacías acá, sabiendo que hace 5 años tu hermana desapareció en esta montaña, y que fue la primera pero no la última persona en hacerlo, por qué vendrías acá tú también? Deseas desaparecer como ella y los demás?- Decía Neils mientras caminaba hacia el borde del agujero y observaba que su fondo no podía ser divisado mas que solo por la manta de oscuridad que lo cubría.

-No, solo venía descubrir el por qué del misterio. Qué sucedió realmente con Chara ese día. No creo que todo haya sido simple casualidad.- Respondía el niño.

-Bueno, también he pensado en eso algunas veces. En fin...- Argumenta Neils mientras se voltea para ver a su primo una última vez, pues aún seguía al borde del agujero. -Los tipos de la ley se acercan, y no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel, porque con varios robos, siete homicidios, creo que sería lo suficiente para ganarme cadena perpetua.- Decía Neils, y luego saca de su bolsillo su celular a prueba de agua y polvo y se lo lanza al niño que justamente lo atrapa bien. -Ahora es tuyo. No creo necesitarlo más. Y si te lo preguntas, sí, me lanzaré hacia este agujero. Prefiero irme al infierno por mis culpas que ir a una cárcel en la que podría despertar ese otro yo.-

-Espera, no quisiera perderte. Ya perdí a mi hermana, no quisiera perder a un primo también.- Exclama el niño.

-Oye, yo también perdí a mi hermana antes que la tuya, así que estamos igual.- Decía Neils mientras por un momento recordó a ella.

-Sí pero fue porque tú la mataste en aquella ocasión.-

-No, no fui yo. Él también lo hizo. Nails fue el culpable, no yo. Y sí, ese otro se autonombró de esa manera. Es cierto que Adria fue la primera persona que murió de parte mía, pero aún recuerdo lo último que me llegó a decir antes de partir. Aún ahora todavía la extraño.-

-Neils…- Decía su primo, comprendiendo su dolor.

-Adiós, Frisk. Cuando la policía venga, pídeles que te devuelvan a casa, y cuéntales toda la verdad sobre mí.- Concluyó Neils, y acto seguido, se lanzó de espaldas hacia el agujero, con los ojos cerrados y esperando que la muerte lo atrape en algún momento, en caso de que el agujero no tenga fondo.

Mientras el chico de apenas 18 años seguía cayendo, justo casi al final, escucha de la misma voz dulce de cuando escapaba de los policías la frase "Aún no es la hora". Entonces cayó. Neils terminó en un lugar lleno de flores amarillas con pétalos tan suaves y blandos que extrañamente amortiguaron su caída.

(Eh? Dónde estoy? Qué fue esa voz? Este es el mundo de los muertos?) Pensaba Neils mientras se llenaba de confusión. Decidió levantarse y vio hacia arriba a lo lejos el agujero de donde se lanzó y concluyó que aún estaba en la tierra, solo que por alguna extraña razón la caída no lo mató, entonces continuó su camino para ver a dónde lo llevaba ese subsuelo. Siguió un poco hacia adelante y luego hacia la izquierda y un poco más adelante observó una curiosa flor.

-Howdy! Soy Flowey. Flowey la flor.- Hablaba la curiosa flor cual era de pétalos amarillos igual que las otras flores del lugar, con la única diferencia de que esta podía hablar. -Jamás te había visto antes por este lugar. Eres nuevo en el Subsuelo no? Seguro has de estar confundido. Pero descuida, el viejo yo te enseñará cómo son las cosas por aquí.- Concluyó.

Flowey tenía razón, Neils estaba totalmente confundido con todo lo que ocurría. El como sobrevivió a la caída, la pequeña flor parlante, y para la cereza sobre el pastel se preguntaba por qué en ese momento su corazón empezó a brillar con un color rojo tan fuerte como si fuera la única luz entre toda la oscuridad.

-No te asustes. Ves el destello de tu corazón? Es la representación de tu alma, la culminación de tu ser.- Decía Flowey. -Mmm… Qué extraño, he visto el reflejo de muchas almas antes, algunas de diferentes colores, y tu color también ya lo había visto, pero por alguna extraña razón tu alma está partida en dos dentro de la misma coraza.- Exclama, haciendo referencia a que el corazón color rojo de Neils tenía una línea de división en el centro, como si separara el hemisferio oriental del occidental, como si fuera una alma partida en dos, o quizás como si hubieran dos almas dentro de una misma coraza, dentro de un mismo cuerpo. -Bueno, no importa, quizás sea un simple detalle inecesario de prestarle atención. Como decía, tu alma empieza siendo débil, pero puede fortalecerse si consigues mucho LV, que por si no lo sabes, significa LOVE. Y apuesto a que quieres un poco de LOVE también, así que por eso te compartiré un poco del mío.- Argumenta acto seguido expone de su ser lo que parece ser un pétalo del tamaño más pequeño de lo que conlleva siendo flor. -Verás, aquí abajo se comparte el LOVE si te haces con estos "pétalos amistosos"- Dice para después exponer al aire más de esos pétalos extrañamente pequeños expresando un gesto algo sospechoso. -Adelante, toma tantos como puedas.- Concluye.

Neils entonces cree que quizás sea respetuoso aceptar dichos pétalos llenos de LOVE. Camina un poco hacia adelante y estira su mano que está a punto de tocar dichos pétalos. "No, es una trampa, no lo hagas" es lo que escucha Neils en ese momento, y recuerda que es la misma voz dulce y misteriosa que escuchó hace un rato. Entonces lo piensa y cree que puede ser cierto.

-Hey vamos, por qué te detienes? Tu brazo está a solo uno centímetros de tocarlo. Anda, no te quedes ahí y tómalos todos ya.- Argumenta Flowey.

(No, yo no vine a caer aquí para hacer amigos. Si no he muerto, quizás sea por una razón mucho más importante que esta, así que no perderé mi tiempo y buscaré el final de este subsuelo, ojalá y haya una salida más fácil de ese lugar.) Piensa Neils, y entonces baja el brazo y camino unos pasos hacia adelante dándole la espalda a Flowey.

-Qué? Vamos! Acaso eres estúpido? Solo ven y atrapa las balas de pétalos!- Le gritaba Flowey ya algo alterado.

(Mmm… Esa voz tenía razón, realmente esa flor es una trampa. Será mejor que siga mi camino.) Pensaba de forma neutral como siempre mientras detenía su caminar y le seguía dando la espalda a Flowey.

Justo cuando iba a seguir caminando Neils en ese momento van lanzados hacia él los pétalos bala de Flowey, y como si fueran proyectil lo atraviesan y la causan varias heridas en la espalda. Entonces Neils cae arrodillado con la pierna derecha al suelo mientras que con la izquierda se sostiene formando un ángulo interno de 90 grados. Con su brazo izquierdo se sostenía sobre su misma pierna izquierda mientras su mano de brazo derecho apretaba la parte de su camisa donde se reflejaba el destello rojo de su corazón. Al sentir dicho doler se queda impactado y confundido por un momento. Presta con atención lo que dice Flowey en ese momento.

-Tal parece que sabes de qué va todo esto, no? Debí saberlo, porque justo cuando te vi, me di cuenta que el LOVE de tu alma no es de LV 1 sino de LV 5. Tal parece que también has hecho esto antes, y tu EXP lo denota, pero no me importa, no por eso te voy a dejar escapar. Apuesto a que querías verme sufrir, pero qué crees? Soy yo quien te tiene paralizado por el dolor ahora.- Decía Flowey con un gesto mórbido, y acto seguido expuso decenas de pétalos bala enfrente de Neils, apunto de atacarlo con todo.

-Este será tu final. MUERE!- Exclama Flowey mientras se ríe cuando lanza los pétalos bala.

(No puede ser, realmente voy a morir aquí.) Decía en su mente mientras volteaba su rostro y un poco de su cuerpo para poder volver a encarar a la muerte. Con su brazo derecho hacia presión hacia el suelo con su mano en forma de puño para sostenerse.

Justo cuando se acercaban los pétalos bala hacia él, se aproximaban por detrás de Neils varias pequeñas ráfagas de fuego que se chocaban con los pétalos bala de Flowey. Después del choque de ambos ataques ningún solo pétalo bala llegó a tocar a Neils, tanto él como Flowey quedaron interrogados sobre qué pasó en ese momento y de dónde vinieron esas ráfagas de fuego. Pero lo que Flowey no sabía, es que una persona que ya había conocido antes era quien estaba defendiendo a Neils en ese momento. Otra ráfaga de fuego y un poco más grande que las anteriores va directo hacia Flowey y lo arroja lo más lejos posible. Neils se preguntaba quién habrá sido quien lo salvó en ese momento mientras vuelve a mirar en dirección contraria hacia donde fue lanzado Flowey. Veía como se acercaba lentamente de la oscuridad un ser de tamaño enorme. Neils se empezaba a dar cuenta que esa cueva realmente no ha de estar tan vacía como lo pensaba. Esto solo era el inicio de algo nuevo para él.


End file.
